Never Look Back
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: After a long, hard day at work, Shuichi arrives home to find his dear Yuki cheating on him. Overcome by sadness of betrayal, Shuichi just might take that job proposition from the U.S...and permanently end his relationship with Yuki. Chapter 2 rewritten!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone!!! Guess what? I'm sooo obsessed with Gravitation!!! I've watched the first ten episodes, the two OAVs, and read six volumes of the manga!!!! Oh, oh, and read 13 pages of fanfiction!!!!!!! You have to be proud of me!!!! And after reading all those, I've come to the conclusion that angst is good. In fact, it's better than good, it's..._divine_! Okay, enough exclamations, onto disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimers: What'd I tell you? It's disclaimer time!!! *sniffles* *sobs* Me don't own anyone...*sniffles*  
  
~*~ Never Look Back ~*~  
  
-Prologue-  
  
His hand clutched tightly at the thin slip of paper. It was his only source of support at the moment, the ticket that'll pull him out of this big...tangled...mess...  
  
***  
  
"The beef meal, Shindou-san?"  
  
He smiled softly and shook his head.  
  
"Chicken, please."  
  
A small black tray of food was set gently before him.  
  
"You know, Shindou-san, I've always been an avid fan of yours, so, if it isn't too bothersome, would you mind-"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Eh? H-Haru, Takani Haru!"  
  
"An autograph for Haru-chan then?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Her look of happiness was so great that it allowed his heart to lift momentarily and discard those worries which had irritated him so.  
  
***  
  
Hot, scalding tears rolled down his colorless cheeks as he strained to catch what tidbits of sound drifted through the slight opening of the door...sounds that just added to the layers of pain which had begun forming around his happy, carefree heart.  
  
Of course, he had known there was someone else in the house the moment he crept in. Looking back at it now, he wondered why he had crept in at all. Maybe if he had announced himself as loudly as he usually did, there would be enough time for them to stop their...-activities-, cover it up, and keep him in the dark. After all, who are they to deny him the bliss called ignorance?  
  
But alas, fate was such that he -had- crept in, -had- wanted to surprise his boyfriend, that heartless block of ice, -had- snuck soundlessly to the bedroom door, -had- peeked through that little crack in the door, and finally, -had- discovered that the love of his life was cheating on him.  
  
Oh yes, -cheating- on -him- with his boss's boss, that tyrannical dictator, Seguchi Tohma.  
  
He should have guessed. Indeed, he had spotted Tohma's shiny, spotless, expensive black boots in the doorway, and since the smiling blonde had not been residing in the living room, as guests were bound to do, nor had he been anywhere else in the house, it was only plausible that he should be in the only place Shuichi had not searched yet: Yuki's room.  
  
With Yuki.  
  
On the bed.  
  
***  
  
With cold, blank violet eyes, Shindo Shuichi, one of the greatest vocalists Japan has ever known, stared out the window of the airplane at the endless blue sky and the occasional puff of cloud that dotted it. The flight attendant had left happily with his autograph and moved on to serve other customers, leaving him, once again, to solitude and loneliness.  
  
***  
  
"Yuki," he stated softly. "I'm going to America."  
  
Silence filled the room as a certain blonde gazed intently at his beloved laptop, not really taking in what was going on around him.  
  
"Yuki...Yuki, did you-"  
  
"Shut up, brat. I'm trying to write, you're annoying me."  
  
At this point, Shuichi couldn't help but have the thought 'well, love for writing certainly didn't stop you from taking time to sleep with Tohma' pass through his head. But he kept it to himself. He couldn't let Yuki know he knew, because that would just...  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The writer nodded slightly, eyes still trained on the bright screen. He could have screamed when the pink one besides him started talking again.  
  
"Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know. Sakano-san informed me today that Sakuma-san's company in the U.S. said they'd accept me, and that Sakuma-san would be more than happy to have me stay with him. So there you have it. The contract goes for about three years, and I'll be leaving in a week, after the work's been all done and we inform the media about my departure. So um..."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"If you're done speaking, get out. This chapter's due tomorrow."  
  
Shuichi stared in shock at his boyfriend's indifference to the news. Of course, he hadn't expected anything particularly big, the one discussed being Yuki and all, but still...wasn't he...wasn't he just the slightest bit more important than some -chapter in a book-?  
  
"Apparently not," he thought sadly, barely able to contain the incoming flood of tears.  
  
He wouldn't have guessed that not a word of his explanation had went through Yuki's thick skull (which, by the way, was focusing on whether the heroine should be run over with a car or be drowned in a lake). Not that that wouldn't have lightened him up anyway.  
  
"Well," he whispered softly at the door, "I guess this is...good bye."  
  
"Good night," came the reply, not quite registering the 'bye' and putting 'night' in its stead.  
  
***  
  
"Hiro, will you miss me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you really miss me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you really really really miss me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you really really really really really really-"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
At this point, Shuichi was enveloped in a tight, suffocating hug, a hug so comforting and familiar, that he couldn't help but burst into a whole new batch of tears.  
  
"Yuki won't miss me, I bet," he managed through his sobs. "I bet he doesn't even know I'm gone! He-he..."  
  
"Shhhh...don't talk about him now. Just forget about him."  
  
"Hiro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll miss you. A lot. I'll really really really really really really miss you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you miss me too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will you really really-"  
  
***  
  
Smiling slightly at the memory of his best friend and the irritation he faced with all those 'reallys', Shuichi felt just the slightest bit better.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good bye to Japan...Hiro...Fujisaki, K, Sakano-san, Maiko, Okaa-san, Otou-san...Yuki."  
  
~*~ End of Prologue ~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
End Notes: WAHHHHH!!! I FINISHED THE PROLOGUE!!! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I WAS INTERRUPTED ALL THOES TIMES BY MY FRIEND WHO'S PLAYING THE VIOLIN IN THE -SAME- ROOM AS ME, AND HER LITTLE BROTHER WHO'S PLAYING THE PIANO JUST OUTSIDE THE ROOM!!!!!!!!!!! BE PROUD OF ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, PLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE REVIEW AND SHOW ME YOUR SUPPORT!!!  
  
Oh, and also, should it be Yuki x Shuichi or Ryuichi x Shuichi? Hmm...or maybe even...SHUICHI X K!!!!!!! No, just kidding. ^-^ K's going with Shuichi to America, by the way, since he's his manager and all... 


	2. Chap 1

A/N: Hee. Did you think I died? WELL I CAME BACK TO LIFE! Anyway, I apologize for being slow. UU;;. This is a re-write though, so please read the chap again even if you have before. 

If you'd like the reasons for the rewrite, please read my notes at the end. I don't want to detain you from reading the story. o I will write chap 2 soon.

Disclaimers: Standard ones apply. As in, they are not my characters.

Chapter 1

Warm droplets of rain made their way down the hazy Los Angelos skies; the heavily-polluted city looked gloomier than ever. Pedestrians scurried about frantically here and there searching for much-coveted shelter, and cars honked noisily as drivers withered in the endless traffic. In short, the metropolis was bustling with sounds and movement.

All of which was lost on a certain Shindou Shuichi.

The twenty-year old Japanese singer was silent as he gazed out the airport windows, long lashes framing his abnormally dull eyes. His mind saw not his present surroundings, nor did it bother to process that which took place around him; instead, it was years away, conjuring up a past that was so much more preferable to the present.

It was a park. Or perhaps, the park. It was the park where all his troubles began, where he met Yuki and became forever entangled in the strings of love.

But on that day, such thoughts did not plague him and the park was his haven. Happiness wafted through his entire being as he lied with a smile on the soft green grass, cushioning his head on Yuki's strong arm.

It was one of those days that Yuki decided to temporarily forget his past and treasure his present. He had hugged Shuichi close. Of course, no sweet words had escaped the author's mouth, but Shuichi understood. He always did.

Or rather, he thought he did. Now, he wonders if he ever came close at all.

"…ichi. Shu-chan!"

Violet eyes snapped to attention and focused confusedly on the sight before them. It was Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Hello, Sakuma-san," murmured Shuichi with an embarrassed and decidedly forced smile. "Nice to see you again."

Quickly, Shuichi took in the surroundings that he had hitherto ignored and finally registered that he was sitting on a plastic chair in a crowded airport. The air smelt stale and the foreign language of English buzzed through his tired ears.

The older man standing before him grinned widely and in a but a split second, enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"Good mooooorning, Shu-chan! I've waited so long for this moment! I've missed you lots! Kumagorou too!"

So saying, the singer shoved his prized pink bunny (with a slightly damp ear) into the arms of Shuichi and dragged the pink-haired one up.

Quite unprepared for this, Shuichi attempted to wrench his wrist out of the strong grasp and squeaked out a "Sa-sakuma-san!" in mild protest.

At this, the famed Sakuma Ryuichi frowned.

"Why in the world are you still calling me that," inquired the man with a slight glare. "It's –Ryu-chan-! Or at least Ryuichi."

A light blush dusted Shuichi's cheeks as he nodded. Really, all this hyper-activeness radiating from his idol was starting to tire his already worn-out body. Sleep seemed to reside at the edge of his mind, ready to infringe at any given moment.

And somehow or other, Ryuichi seemed to sense this.

"Come on, Shu-chan," said the star in a slightly more subdued tone, "We're going to my house! Are you all ready with your luggage?"

Shuichi glanced around the area he was sitting and picked up his meager suitcase.

He hadn't been in the mood to pack.

"I'm ready," he replied with a tiny, real smile. Truth to be told, he was looking forward to seeing his idol's home for the first time. It had always been his dream when he was younger.

Ryuichi returned the smile and took his junior's hands, leading him out the crowded airport.

All the way, the older one told amusing anecdotes punctuated by exaggerated hand motions. By the time the two reached the car, Shuichi couldn't help but allow his smile to expand a bit.

He also couldn't help but drift asleep on the car, drowning himself in Yuki-centered dreams.

The large studio of NG was, for the first time in a while, rather quiet. The reporters had finally evacuated after Shuichi departed from the country, no longer able to plague him with their endless questions.

All in all, things have settled down quite a bit.

Or so it seemed.

In his spacious, opulent office, Seguchi Tohma wore a frown on his perpetually young face. Worry clouded his sharp mind, and he continuously glanced at his phone as if expecting it to ring at any moment.

But it never did.

For hours, Tohma brooded on the situation while waiting for news, but finally, he gave up and glided out of the building with all his usual grace. As no information was forthcoming, he decided that it was time to look into this himself.

So off he drove in the dead of the night.

His destination: Yuki Eiri's empty apartment.

End Chap 1

More notes:

1. So I was re-reading the chapter I previously wrote and I was like…huh? I wrote this crap! How could I! I absolutely absolutely absolutely despised it in its entirety! For one, it actually sounded happy, and god forbid that! This is –not- a happy story! For another, the grammar was utterly appalling! And as for the last straw, I actually used capital letters to express loudness. I can't believe myself. I'm a failure to mankind. commits suicide

2. I was distracted from Gravi by PoT and Jrock. TT Jroooockkk. Tell me someone here listens to that stuff? And reads the fanfic? I'll totally write a Rose (The Trax) x Shinya (Dir En grey) fanfic sometime soon. Hee. If you know them, give me ideas! ) Okay...I'll stop spamming jrock stuff. Gackt is so not hot anymore.

3. I just read Vol.11 of Gravi and I was wowed by the cuteness! Yuuuukiiii is adorable. I don't hate him as much now. . However, I would like to state here that my story doesn't follow the Gravi storyline, so despite having read Vol. 11, I shan't let that disturb my plot.

4. I'm on summer vaca! Yaaaaaaay! I'll write more… Hopefully… That is, if the Rose x Shinya fanfic doesn't get in my way. )

5. Thank you, reviewers! You make me haaapppyyyy! o Comments are always appreciated and suggestions will be taken into consideration. XD


End file.
